Torture for Entertainment
by PrUK
Summary: England, Canada and America found themselves in a bit of a predicament ever since Arthur managed to get lost in the dimension, of which their counterparts live in. 2P's are part of this AU Fanfic. It's rated M due to swearing, blood play, rape, drugs, abuse and many more reasons. This is a yaoi and that will become obvious in the later chapters. More characters will be added.
1. Chapter 1

**How Did I Get Here?**

Arthur had somehow managed to get caught in the mountain when hiking with Mathew. He only left to go explore the area that they were camping in for the night until he found a beautiful crystal cave. He of course explored inside and found an odd crystal which reflected him just in different colours, he thought nothing of it at the time because the crystal was coloured differently and continued on exploring until he tripped and found himself somewhere completely different. There were no crystals behind him or anything from the previous area. All he could see for miles were dark woods. He saw someone that looked like Mathew but with his hair tied up, quite dark under the eyes, a darker hair colour that was closer to Arthur's, different clothes and no glasses. He looked a lot nastier as well and when he pulled out the hockey bat and tried to attack him with it, Arthur ran for his life. He got away and hid behind a tree.

"I see James didn't kill you… Good thing you're a lot faster than you look."

Arthur heard a voice from behind him and quickly turned around in shock. There was a man who strangely resembled Alfred in more ways than one. Similar annoying tone, the ahoge in the same place and even the cheeky grin plastered across his face. But he had brown hair, brown eyes, darker skin and the part that disturbed Arthur the most was the baseball bat that had nails coming out of it.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Allen but you can call me Al" he put out his hand as if wanting to shake hands but when Arthur took a small step back, he lowered his hand. "What's your name?" He asked as his grin grew.

"…A…Arthur…" He was hesitant to answer but did so anyway. He took another step back in caution so that he was out of range of the bat.

"Well… Arthur… I suggest you run before Oliver finds you… Oh! Be careful of the traps that we've set out around this area; since it is our territory. I know where mine are and James doesn't set as many as me and Oliver. Issue is… I have not a clue in the slightest where Ollie leaves his." Al explained and moved closer "you're not my double so you're useless to me… But if Oliver finds you, aw man~ you'd wish you were dead instead of having to serve him."

Arthur felt a chill run up his spine, "what exactly might he do?"

Al grinned and climbed to the top of the tree, "…Call it yandere if you will…" He grinned when he saw Arthur take another few steps backwards and was one more step away from the trap. He jumped down and pushed Arthur back into it and he got caught up in a net, "…My job here is done… Am I off the hook?" He looked past Arthur and into a dark patch of bush.

Arthur looked in that direction to see who Al was talking to. He saw blue eyes that were glowing like a cat's and a small pink ring was slowly appearing.

Oliver grinned and nodded. "For now, but don't think that you're off the hook entirely. I still need to harvest ingredients." He smirked. "If he doesn't obey, you know what will happen to you." The strawberry blonde approach Arthur, observing his new found prey. He was exactly what he was looking for. It was a wonder for him on how Allen found his counterpart. "How did you get him here?"

"He came here on his own... I simply went through the outer boundaries of where we can go and pushed him in here." He explained with a grin, "also... He's as stubborn as anything. I've already got what I could out of someone who's named Mathew and sent him straight back off into the mountain. Honest man... He kind of reminded me of James. He's going to be pissed when he finds out that I let his counterpart go free~" Al grinned. "And I'm not taking responsibility for if he's a disobedient idiot; just take it out on him until he learns... I'm going to have to find James later just to say a few things, do you need him knocked out or brought anywhere or something like that? I'm obliged to do both if you want me too~" he teased and raised his bat a little "no guarantees that he won't lose his head though."

Arthur let out a whimper and started struggling now that he'd finally realised what sort of a situation he was in. He attempted to tare open the net but that didn't work. He had his pocket knife that Matt gave him for his birthday on him but he figured that it'd be a bit dangerous to pull it out but reached to grab it out anyway. "The hell's going on?!" He screamed.

"No need to worry your pretty little head over anything, I wouldn't dare do that anyway... We'd only use drugs. After all, we don't want to risk killing you." He laughed and lowered his bat.

Arthur continued to struggle and glared down at Al "I can't die until my country does, you idiot!" He retorted.

Oliver smirked. "If this Matthew person was so sweet, should have brought him here. It's rare to have anyone so sweet here." He smiled and rubbed Allen's head lightly, giving his cheek a kiss. "Try not to kill your brother. We need him alive; too easy if he was dead." He was happy that one of his friends was obedient to him. Allen was so sweet. Oliver turned his attention to Arthur once he noticed the knife. "What exactly do you think you're doing? That knife isn't going to save you. My knives are sharper, quicker and deadlier than you can imagine them being; don't think that you are going to win this fight."

Allen nodded and started to walk off. "Any last jobs you wanted me to do before we have to meet again next week?" He asked as he looked back.

"…Leave Mathew alone, git! Whatever this place is, it looks awful and I don't want him being put through traps and being chased with hockey sticks!" Arthur yelled to Al as he saw him about to leave.

Allen grinned and looked to both Oliver and his counterpart. "That's completely up to Oliver." He laughed and folded his arms while waiting for a response from the strawberry blond.

Oliver chuckled at that. "He is right. You can go, Allen. Don't try to kill your brother. If you can, bring his counterpart back alive. It would be fine to see another sweet face." He smiled at Arthur. "You're going to be a handful. I can already tell."

Arthur began struggling and pulling on the net again. "Don't you dare, don't you so much as lay a finger on Mathew!" He yelled and started becoming rather angry at the fact that one of his little brothers were about to be brought into a place like this.

Al just laughed and walked off "see ya."

Oliver waved goodbye to his brother with a smile. He smiled at his angry counterpart. "We're going to have so much fun together, Arthur."

Arthur glared at Oliver, "don't you dare hurt Mathew..." He growled. The only thing that remained on his mind was that his brother was searching through the mountains for him, alone and was probably going to be pulled into this place too.

He continued to smile. Seeing his counterpart so angry brought a grin onto his face. "Why shouldn't I? He sounds like a babe; sweet, honest, easy to kill. Maybe he'll cry; knowing that you can't save him. Maybe I should torture him in front of you so that you can watch him take his last breath."

"No! He's my little brother and I won't let you do anything to hurt him! No one's allowed to!" The darker blond snapped. His glare darkened and all he had any intentions of doing was to protect Mathew. He was considering pulling his pocket knife out, but instead he pushed it back in so that it was properly hidden once again. 'All I have to do is hold on until something actually does happen or they're distracted... Then I can use it.' He thought to himself.

Oliver sat next to his tied up counterpart. He placed a hand under his chin, tilting it up to see him, "you're so beautiful when you're angry. It makes me want to see what you look like when you're crying."

Arthur felt a little annoyed by those comments but managed to calm himself down. He rested back into the net and got as comfortable as he could, for all he knew he was going to be there for a while, "...Git..."

Oliver chuckled at that response. "Nice response, from a foul mouth; like yourself."

Arthur however wasn't amused. 'At least I'm not as bad as Lovino he thought to himself in annoyance and simply ignored Oliver. The man was clearly looking for entertainment, through his reactions and he wasn't intending on being some clown to entertain others.

Oliver slipped his hand through the net and pulled the knife out of Arthur's pocket. He smiled. "This is some blade."

Arthur jumped, "give that back!" He demanded while trying to reach for the knife; that was now out of reach. He had to get that blade back because he needed it in case they actually managed to get Mathew but mainly the fact that the knife in that was now in the strawberry blonde's grasp is special to him.

"I will. I just wanted to look at it." Oliver put the knife back in Arthur's back pocket.

"Not yours to look at." He said and pulled it out of his pocket to hold onto.

He chuckled. "Seems like it."

"Not funny!" He held the knife away so that it was out of view.

Oliver chuckled more. It was in his nature.

Arthur growled and turned his head away.

Oliver lied down, next to him and waits for Allen to return and return Allen did, it seemed that Mathew hadn't left the cave, like Al had told him too.

"Mattie!" Arthur jumped and started trying to get out once again. He saw the condition Mathew was in; he'd tried to run and fought back. He had a few rambles sticking to his clothes and was all tied up, Allen had left him with a bruise or two and he rather clearly did the same, with the additional bite mark.

Al had Mathew by the collar and was looking quite obviously pissed off "if you want the gag removed, do it yourself. This kid knows how to fight back when he wants to... Just be thankful that I even made the effort to tie him up instead of killing him then and there… Now where do you want him?" He asked as he glared at Mathew.

Oliver smiled at Allen. "You didn't have to beat him up so badly. Only enough for him to stay conscious, his poor pretty face." He pointed to the opposite side of Arthur, "over there is fine."

"Sorry 'bout that... It was his fault; he shouldn't have fought back!" He retorted and tied him up at the appointed spot.

He chuckled and hugged Allen. "Its fine~"

Al pushed his way out of the hug. "Not too close. I still don't trust you not to stab me or something," he grinned when he heard a slight whimper coming from Mathew.

"Oh, come on. I don't have anything on me. Well, I do… But, I'm not going to use them!" He turned his attention to Mathew for a second, Oliver smiled at Allen. "Want to play with him~?"

"Sounds like fun~" Al grinned and store down to Mathew. "What should we do first? I want to save the dissection and death part, until last; you should know that about me already."

Arthur noticed that Mathew was becoming scared and confused; he could hear mild whimpers, along with his younger brother beginning to struggle. He clenched onto the pocket knife. "That's enough! He hasn't done anything wrong! Leave him out of whatever the hell you plan on doing!" He yelled and started tugging at the net, "he's like me and can't die until his country does! But, that gives you no right to make him suffer while he's still alive!" He continued and managed to stand up in the net. He tried undoing it from the rope. He had to get to Mathew before anything bad happens, but refused to use the knife until it's deemed necessary.

Al laughed "well... I guess we have no choice but to make him suffer, no?" He looked to Oliver, with a grin.

Oliver grinned and nodded in return. "No choice but to do so. Would you care to torture your new cute brother, while I torture myself? Even alive, their screams will make me happy. Even if your country it still alive, you can't die, but you can and will be tortured for eternity. Your own people will begin to wonder where you two are. Imagine, if war broke out. You wouldn't be there to help." He pulled out a knife from his pocket, "how about we play a game~?"

"Torturing Mathew, heh~ that would basically torture your counterpart even more, since all he's able to do is sit back and watch. Also, what game might that be?" He asked and looked to Oliver, with a cold smirk.

He approached Arthur and kissed his lips lightly, "the game, of watching both of you in extreme pain, the beautiful thrills from it. Luckily for you, you'll bleed and pass out most of the time~"

Arthur jumped, "leave Mathew out of this!" He ordered and threw a punch, only to have his fist caught within a firm grip.

"It sounds like it'll be a fun game~ but, I have no intention of touching Mathew or hurting him too much more; James would most likely have my head, if he found out that I so much as touched his counterpart... Man~ things would be so much easier if mine had of come here instead..." Al whined.

"Leave him out of this as well! Neither Mathew nor Alfred should have to deal with this! What have we ever done to you?!" Arthur yelled as he felt the grip tighten. "We've never been here before! Let alone, even met you!" He continued.

Oliver put Arthur in a headlock and looked at Allen. "I think you would beat your counterpart for being annoying, mine sure talks too much. Good thing he's cute~ why not go see if you can find your counterpart somewhere~?"

"Alfred isn't with us! It was just us two! Now let go!" He was incredibly uncomfortable, being stuck in both a net and headlock.

"It's true..." Allen shrugged.

Oliver tightened his hold to make Arthur stop. "You know where he lives at. Not hard to pay a visit"

Arthur could only let out sounds of him choking when trying to speak and glared at Oliver while trying to pull his way out of the headlock. He was getting a little dizzy and it came to the point where he had no choice but to use the knife to get out of the net and was about to stab Oliver with it when a baseball bad got in the way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Believe me when I say, it's in your best interest not to hurt Oliver, he'll just get you back in the exact same spot with something ten times more lethal." Al warned with a grin and grabbed Arthur by the collar to pull him out of Oliver's grip.

Arthur gasped, now that he could breathe. He saw that he was getting dragged towards Mathew. He was then thrown onto the man and heard Al stepping back. He didn't care what Allen was doing at this current point, he was just happy to finally be close to his brother.

"If you're going to ask why I did that then listen... He's not fighting because he only wants to be able to protect his little brother..." Al looked at the happy, darker blond Brit and grinned, "...Now how about we test just how far Arthur's willing to go to protect Mathew..." He grabbed the knife out of Oliver's hand and threw it. He had no intentions to hit the Brit. He was merely throwing a warning shot. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Arthur jump and heard a gasp come from Mathew, from when Artie had pulled the gag off of him before the knife was thrown.

Arthur fully covered Mathew "I won't let you hurt him!"

**AN: This was an AU fanfic. There really isn't enough 2P!UKUK/UKcest/Englandcest/Oliver x Arthur out there and we figured that we'd give you a full series. I am England's mun but I have a different partner for this one. I miss you btw Prussia! Anyway, I shall be referring to the partner for this AU 2P!England. Prussia's mun has been busy and I figured I may as well publish the first chapter of this since there's actually a LOT more to this and I am also on my school computer… I really don't wanna get caught~ but I won't hesitate to publish this, dudes. The next chapter will be out soon! I reassure you!**

**Edited by England**

**Written by England and 2P!England**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fun has not yet Begun**

Allen taking his knife caught him off guard. "That was one of my favourites..." He pouts lightly before smirking at the two. "It'll be fun to torture these two. They're all tied up and helpless." He could feel the bloodlust, just by looking at them.

Arthur shivered and clenched onto Mathew, preparing for what's going to come next. He heard Mathew whimper a little and Arthur could tell that his little brother was scared. "Hey, everything's going to be alright Mattie; I won't let them hurt you." He said and made sure that all of Mathew was out of the firing line. The last thing he wanted was for his little brother to experience anymore of a pain than necessary; he wasn't going to be around to protect Mathew all of the time.

All of the pain that they were going to experience was going to be unnecessary pain. There was no need to do it. Only reason for it was for Allen and Oliver to have fun.

"J-ust do what e-ever it is that y...You intend on doing and g-g-get it over and done with!" Arthur demanded. The bit that seemed more painful to him than the pain that he was about to receive, was that he had to wait and stress out about it for the mean time.

He smirked at Arthur. "What fun would it be to get it over with quickly?"

Allen grinned when Arthur gasped in response and walked over to the tree. He pulled the knife out of it and brought it back to Oliver. "Are you going to do the honours?" He asked while holding the knife out for the strawberry blond.

Oliver smiled and took his knife. "Which one should I use first?"

"I say use your favourite... Or were you meaning that I was allowed to take your counterpart's one from him?" He asked with a grin and looked back over to the pair "hm... I know! Stick with your favourite, for now since it's bigger." He said and moved in to whisper too Oliver. Once he pulled back a grin lit his face when he received a nod in return.

Oliver smirked. "I'll keep with this then. Are you going to use your bat?"

"Throw your knife and I'll handle the extra damage~" he winked to Oliver and set his bat to the side.

"Aw. Trying to get me out of the fight by throwing my knife away~?" He chuckled

"No~ I meant... Hm... How should I put this...? _Deepen_ the pain~? Hm… Yeah, that sounds about right~" he teased and pulled out a permanent marker. He quickly ran back and drew an _x_ onto the back of Arthur's clothes. Once he was done he quickly ran back to Oliver. "Hit him there and I may just be able to stab two countries with one knife~"

Oliver smirked. "We should tie them up to a spinning wheel. Those throwing knife shows are always so entertaining. They aim to miss, but I won't." He pulled back and threw the knife, imbedding it into Arthur's back and spine

Arthur arched his back; the second he felt the knife make contact with his spine and let out a pained groan. His eyes were wide open and he grabbed tighter onto Mathew. It hurt too much to scream.

Al clapped and walked over to the pair, "accurate as ever, I see~ now let's test this ones' limits~" he said. He slowly started pushing the knife in deeper and deeper until it finally came out the other side and then roughly pushed the knife forward to penetrate Mathew but Arthur didn't budge any further forwards and sucked in all of the pain like Al was making him.

"...I... A...Alre...Dy s-sai...d that I-I won't l...Let you hurt M...Ma...Mathew..." Arthur whimpered and barely managed to utter what he had just said. He slowly began to arch his back in the other direction to keep the knife as far away from Mathew as he possibly could.

"Sorry to say, doll-face... But, I'm afraid that we are going to have to separate you two~" Al teased and pulled the knife out of Arthur's back.

Arthur only moved in, to hold Mathew closer and tighter, "no way! You're not hurting him!" He said as he saw Mathew come close to crying again, "I have no intention of leaving my brothers' side! Mattie shouldn't have even been here to whiteness that! What the hell did we ever do wrong?!" He continued.

"I'm not dealing with this... I'll find you a spinning wheel and bring it to you, when I find it. I really have to see James because if I take any longer than half an hour to see him from now, he'd most likely kill me. Do you want me to take care of Mathew for the night?" He asked.

Oliver smiled and nodded, taking back his now bloody knife. "Take care of Matthew, as you see fit. Don't let James see him though." He's not the in mood to break up a fight between him and Allen.

"Yay~" Al chanted as he moved to separate the brothers. "Can you help me with these two, Ollie? I don't think yours' will move without a fight."

Oliver smiled and held Arthur in another headlock. This time it was tighter. "Is this better?"

Arthur coughed up blood but made sure that it didn't go on Mathew. He needed to cough it up but didn't want to get Mathew covered in it and being in a headlock made it even worse, "...No..." He muffled as another round of blood came out.

"Hm... Before I do anything~ I wonder if this'll work~?" Al walked up from behind Arthur and covered his mouth when he pushed onto the wound. He grinned when Arthur spat blood out onto his glove and walked over to Mathew with a large grin and smeared some of Arthur's blood onto Mattie's face.

Arthur saw Mathew pull away and whimper, when it was happening. "I said to leave him alone!"

Al laughed and pulled back. "Is there any particular reason for that?" He folded his arms and looked to Arthur with a raised brow. "He doesn't suffer from hemophobia or anything, so what's the issue?" Mathew gasped and the pair went silent, "ah~ so that is the issue~ you're going to be a lot more interesting to play with than I thought~" he looked back to Mathew and grabbed out a chain that was attached to a collar "you can borrow this Ollie~ I've got spares at home and I can walk him home by the back of the neck." He then turned and looked to Arthur, "I have no intentions on hurting your brother, while you're not there to watch, except for when he turns into a cocky little bastard and thinks that it's a good idea to fight back~" he reassured and tried to make Mathew stand up but he just fell straight back down to his knees. "You can't seriously be that scared of even just seeing blood..." He groaned and tried to make Mathew walk again but it ended the same.

Arthur began to struggle again. He wasn't far off from where Mattie was but he was weak in the knees for reasons that were completely different. "Stop it! He can't walk right now thanks to you!" He glared at Allen and glanced down to Mathew's knees, "you're hurting him you idiot!"

Al just laughed "fine then~" he teased and picked Mathew up, "this better~?"

Arthur glared to Allen menacingly, "I meant, leave him be." He continued to struggle as Allen began walking off.

Al just laughed as he was about to head into the utter darkness with Mathew in his hands. "Oh! That collar I just gave you Oliver! It has a remote for it!" He threw the remote in front of Oliver "have fun~!" He waved off and walked into the darkness.

**AN: We are most definitely ahead of schedule. This thing seems to be having about the same amount of chapters as a novel. I decided to edit and post this one early you guys so be thankful! Perspectives will change and we'll be going from one perspective to another since even the actual series of Hetalia doesn't have any specific POV's; right now it's Arthur and don't worry about Allen being a major asshole towards them in this, he's gonna have stuff happen later on anyway… I just not dare to post it while there's still a war going on~ even though that bit's not based off of the current war, I'd rather keep Russia out of this until things have blown past.**

**Edited By: England**

**Written By: 2P!England & England**


	3. Chapter 3

**Proper Introduction~**

Oliver grinned and pulled Arthur closer, "so sweet to watch your brother in pain. It brings tears to my eyes just watching it." He wiped some of the blood off of his mouth and tastes it with a smirk. "You taste sweeter than sugar," tempting taste. He pulled his knife to cut a small slice onto his shoulder. Oliver licked at the blood, irritating the wound. He looked up when Allen mentioned a remote, a remote? Interesting, he held it up and pressed one of the buttons out of curiosity.

Arthur felt a slight zap and whimpered. Al had already put the collar onto him earlier.

He chuckled at Allen. "Shock collar? Well played~" Oliver would kiss Allen, if he wasn't holding Arthur at that moment

"Let me go, you git!" He yelled and was about to throw a punch when a knife nearly hit him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Arthur! See ya both later~!" There were no more sounds, of anyone else around.

Arthur examined the knife and realised that it was Mathew's, from Alfred and him.

Oliver held the knife. "Don't worry about Matthew. Allen won't kill him; at least not yet."

"…H-how…? That's... Ma...Mathew's..." Arthur stuttered a little. He was wondering whether Mathew had just tried to use it or if Allen just found it by coincidence "g...Give it here!" He then began trying to reach for it. He didn't want Oliver to break it... Or worse, he didn't want to be cut with his brother's knife.

He pulled his arm back, "so angry; such a shame. You're such a beauty." He grinned and rubbed his wound.

Arthur coughed up another lot of blood when Oliver did that.

Oliver tastes some more of his blood. "Maybe we should continue our game at my house~"

Arthur glared to him "I don't want to go anywhere near your home..." He growled but this time didn't struggle. He felt too weak to struggle.

"I'll let you rest~"

"I… D...Don't care!" He felt another round of blood coming but held it in and swallowed.

Oliver kissed his neck softly. "I won't do anything while you sleep~"

Arthur found the offer tempting but continued on refusing "I said that I don't care." He said

"I'll cut you if you refuse."

"I only want to be with Mathew...! Is it seriously that hard to see?!" He lashed out and finally managed to get his head free. He started yanking on the zap collar, when he couldn't find the latch to undo it.

Oliver pinned him to the ground with a grin. "Nice to see you put up a fight. I'd hate to see my counterpart so weak."

Arthur glared up at Oliver "let. Me. Go." He warned and started struggling once again.

He smiled at him. "No thanks."

"Argh... Fine! I'll go to your stupid house! Now get off of me; my back's really beginning to hurt!" He admitted continued on struggling.

Oliver smiled and carried Arthur bridal style to his house.

Once they were finally Arthur examined the house. "Need I ask why there are bloodstains on the wall and who's they are?"

"Doesn't matter," he grinned. "Soon you'll be on the wall."

Arthur jumped in horror and looked to Oliver with worry in his eyes. "Put me down!"

He smirked. "But you look like a beautiful bride~"

Arthur subconsciously blushed, "I don't care, wanker... Just let me go already..." He groaned.

Oliver chuckled at that and laid him on the couch.

Arthur hated this. He could barely move thanks to his _counterpart_. "Why'd you have to hit me, in the spine of all places?" He asked. Why didn't Oliver go for less crucial parts?

"Where would the fun be if I didn't?"

"This isn't fun! It's harder to move now! Not without it hurting, anyway..." He groaned the last part.

He grinned and tilted his counterpart's head, toward him. "You're even more beautiful in pain~"

Arthur growled a little and turned his head away, while trying not to hurt himself any further, "think what you want."

Oliver smirked and licked some blood off of the other's cheek.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by doing that?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing really, just to taste that delicious blood of yours." Oliver put a knife to his lips. "Maybe I should cut you more to get it~"

Arthur could barely move, let alone fight back and simply relaxed himself for the coming pain. The futile fight to stay with Mathew, after receiving the injury, was because he didn't want his family getting hurt. He couldn't care less what happened to him; when he was alone. He wasn't scared of blood like Mattie.

He knew that Arthur was scared of dying. He hated pain, but would never admit to it. It was his pride that stood in the way. Oliver smiled, "such a fighter."

"Well... I can't just give up, especially not while Mattie is still in this place. He's my younger brother and has worse fears than me... I don't want to see him get hurt, cry or anything bad." He said, he figured that he may as well be honest, after all... He was going to be trapped in this place for a good long while.

"Same feeling I have toward my brothers."

"Oh?" Arthur looked back to Oliver and ignored the knife.

"Don't like to see them get hurt. I told Allen not to beat up his brother." He smiled. "Violent kids, will always be violent."

Arthur frowned, "then... If you know the feeling... Why do you hurt others and aim to hurt their siblings while you're at it?"

Oliver smiled at him. "It's fun. That's why we were born. Kill over and over, until we're allowed to die. It's in our nature. We're the opposite of everything you are."

"So you want to die?"

He raised a brow, "what gave you that idea? Well... it's not like I don't want to..." Oliver couldn't die, even if he wanted to. As long as his country and Arthur were alive, he'll live.

"You said, until you were allowed to die... That's all that made me think that." Arthur looked around the room a little.

He shrugged. "Maybe I do then..."

"Is that why you want me dead? Can you die when your original's still living?" He wondered what his reasons were, for trying to keep him there, like not too long ago.

"I can't die."

"Well that must suck, if you want to die so badly..." Arthur groaned and looked back to the knife "please, just hurry up and decide what you're going to do with that."

Oliver smiled. "I'm going to torture you~"

"Then just hurry up and do whatever it is you're going to do."

"Why?"

Arthur looked to Oliver in annoyance "because, I just want to get through with it already... I don't exactly approve of waiting for my own torture and would rather have it happen." Arthur explained, bluntly.

He smirked and cut his cheek lightly. "I'll let you wait~"

Arthur winced a little and decisively sat up. "Just hurry up and do whatever it is you're going to do..." He repeated.

He cut his lip lightly and kissed him, licking the wound. Oliver pulled back after a minute. "Don't want to~ we'll have so much time to spend with each other~"

Arthur lightly blushed, when he was kissed, but it stung a little; thanks to the cut and Oliver licking at it. "Well, I'm tired and just want to get this over and done with, so I can sleep… Without having to worry that you're going to cut me..."

"I said I wouldn't hurt you; in your sleep." He grinned at the blush and pecked his lips again.

The second Oliver pulled back from the kiss, Artie turned his head away. "I mean, the second I wake up."

"Can't promise there~"

"Hence why I want you to get whatever's wrong with you over and done with, before I go to sleep~" Arthur couldn't help but give a sarcastic chuckle.

"No thanks~" He grinned.

"…And why ever not…?"

"You're staying here forever. I'll never let you go."

"I honestly hope that Mattie will get along better with the psycho, that seems to like too chase people with hockey sticks; assuming that man's Mathew's counterpart? Because you're a nut job, that's for sure." Artie said ignorantly.

He smirked. "James is worse~"

"Oh? How so…?" He began to worry, for Mathew's safety a little.

"James plays extreme hocky and beats his opponent, to a bloody pulp~ literally."

"In that case... Thanks for telling Allen to hide Mathew from him."

"Allen isn't any better."

Arthur's eyes widened and he was about to stand up, when he felt an aching rush come through his back and froze, "not Mattie."

"He'll be fine. Maybe" He shrugged.

Arthur jumped up, but fell to the floor. He coughed up a little bit of blood and froze. He had to get to Mathew but was too weak to do so.

Oliver helped him back on the couch.

"Dammit..."

"Stay here."

"What?" Arthur looked to the strawberry blond in confusion.

"You'll hurt yourself, if you move"

"I kind of just figured that one out, Sherlock." He said in annoyance.

Oliver smirked. "Don't make me brake that pretty face~"

"…Why would you ever do that~" he teased sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

He wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed, "to torture~"

Arthur quickly started pulling at Oliver's wrists, "...St...Op..." He barely managed to say.

Oliver dug his nails into his neck, before releasing him altogether.

Arthur whimpered, when the nails were dug into his neck and gasped out for air, when he was released. He started panting, heavily.

He lied next to him on the couch. "You're never leaving."

Arthur continued on panting. He didn't know how to get out and knew that if he did find a way, that he'd have to find a way for Mathew to come as well, "...let Mathew go... At the very least..."

"He's not in my control. He's in Allen's. If you want that, you'll have to ask him." He smirked, "only if he comes over, that is. You have no freedom to roam out of my house."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Care to give me a reason, as to why?"

Oliver smirked at him. There was a psychotic look in his eyes. He leaned down to his ear and whispered. "You belong to _me _now. I refuse to let you out of my sight. You can't do anything; out of free will. You don't even have free will, here. You are mine and mine alone. My play toy~"

**AN: Yaoi should be coming into this soon~ hope you have enjoyed this series and there shall be more. Sorry if you thought that this chapter was too long but it's hard to find splitting points…**

**Editor/s: England**

**Writer/s: England & 2P!England.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's Delicious!**

Arthur gasped a little and slapped Oliver across the face, "that's absurd! I don't belong to anyone!"

Something just snapped. Oliver grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards. "What are you talking about? You belong to yourself, don't you? I am you. You own me just as much as I own you"

Arthur's eyes widened, "let go! It-it hurts!" He screamed.

Oliver smirked and grabbed the hem of his pants. "Don't make me do something to make everyone know that you are mine~" he gave his butt a tight squeeze.

Arthur let out a slight moan and pushed Ollie away, "n...No."

He smirked at that moan. "Seems like you're body wants it~" he released his arm and groped his butt again, pulling his butt cheeks apart in the process.

Arthur began to struggle more and more. He didn't want to be claimed as someone else's. "Well I don't!" He yelled and pushed Oliver back, away from him once again.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Let go of me, Oliver! I have no intentions to do it with myself!" He continued on struggling.

He smiled. Man did he love to watch Arthur struggle. Oliver held Arthur and fell asleep

Arthur looked at him in confusion. "Did you seriously just fall asleep on me...?" Once Arthur had finally realised that Oliver was in deep sleep he stopped struggling 'he's seriously not going to let me go...' He adjusted the position that they were in. Not caring whether Oliver was between his legs or not. He pulled one of the pink, decorative pillows down, rested his head on it and fell asleep.

He eventually woke up to a nasty surprise, all he could really see were the blue eyes and that made him jump, "how long have you been watching me sleep?!" He asked and noticed that they hadn't changed positions all night since falling asleep.

Oliver smiled at that reaction. "Since about five hours ago maybe~"

Artie was a little creped out and looked away from Oliver in annoyance. "Then why haven't you moved?"

"I'm comfortable."

"...Git..."

Oliver chuckled and moved closer to him. "Better?"

"No..." Arthur began trying to move away a little.

He chuckled more. "Oh well~"

Arthur wasn't amused. He didn't like the position he was in. "Please, just get off of me."

Oliver sighed and got off. He stretched and went to the kitchen to make food.

Artie sat up and found his back to be healing up on its own rather nicely; considering the circumstances. He could no longer feel the previous pain.

Oliver sat down on the couch with a tray of cupcakes, cookies, and tea. Arthur's cup had tea in it while Oliver's seemed to have blood.

The food looked delicious and very tempting. It was made with his special recipe. Oliver smiled at him. "Help yourself. It's good; a lot of people tell me that it's too _die_ for and can knock their pants off." He smirked, winking at Arthur. "I hope it knocks yours off~"

Arthur looked to Oliver and shrugged. He took a sip of tea and tried a cookie. "This tastes pretty good~" he chanted and took another bite.

Oliver smiled. "Of course~ my cooking is the best~" good thing Arthur didn't know what was going on.

Arthur took another few bites and then another sip of tea. "I can tell."

He chuckled. Oliver was glad that Arthur was enjoying his food so much. It made him happy.

Artie tried a cupcake. "These are really delicious!"

Oliver drank his bloody tea and ate a cupcake. "I have more in the oven."

Arthur grabbed another cookie, "aren't you going to have one? And that sounds great~"

"I'll eat a few." He smiled. "I had a lot of extra ingredients so I decided to make some. Can't let them go bad."

"That's true." Arthur took another bite and sip.

Oliver watched as Arthur engulfed all of the cupcakes he made. Every time he pulled more out of the oven, Arthur ate them all. He enjoyed watching him. "Hey, Arthur, maybe you should slow down a little," Oliver wouldn't like him to choke on the chunks of body parts in the cupcakes. That would be bad.

Arthur froze before taking another bite. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll get sick."

"No... Not what I meant..." Arthur asked in concern.

"…Hm? Nothing for you to be concerned about," He chuckled. The inside of the cupcakes were red, with some grinded body parts in it.

"What ingredients did you use?" Arthur was becoming rather worried.

He smirked. "Nothing bad~ only things you love~"

"Which are?"

"Matthew~" he pointed to the inside of the cupcake

Arthur's eyes widened when he looked at what was inside the cupcake and threw it "the hell is wrong with you?!"

He grinned. "You're the one who ate you're brother~"

"When did you-? How did you-?" Arthur covered his mouth. He was confused and didn't really understand what was going on.

Oliver grinned. "You're eating that cute brother of yours. Matthew. Did he taste as delicious as he looked? James played a round of games with him. Seems he didn't survive long. I asked for the remains and cooked them for you, making you eat him without you even knowing. What a naughty boy you are, Arthur. How could you do that to your own brother?"

Arthur curled up, his eyes wide and mouth covered. "B-but I thought that y-you were with me the whole t...Time? There's n-no way!"

"You were sleeping a while."

"...N...No... W...Wa...Way..." Arthur could barely utter words.

Oliver smirked. How he loved watching him in so much pain.

Arthur felt a few tears fall down his face.

Oliver smirked. "What is it~?"

"Wh...What the hell h...Happened to him...?"

"…Dead. What else?"

Arthur got up and ran out of the room and up the corridor. He wanted Mathew to be okay. He wanted Oliver to be lying; anything but having eaten his own brother. He ran to the closest room he could find and looked for a lock. When he couldn't find one, he found a closet and hid in it, locking it from the inside.

Oliver went after Arthur.

Arthur started wiping away his tears. He can't believe that he ate his own brother.

Oliver knocked on the door Arthur was hiding in.

Artie jumped, but stayed quiet.

"Arthur?"

The only sound that Arthur couldn't hold back was a mild sob. He curled himself up, in the corner of the closet.

Oliver pick locked the door and opened it slowly. He crawled over to Arthur and hugged him. "Calm down."

Arthur clenched all of his muscles up and hid his head.

He pulled him close and rubbed his head. He was being gentle for once.

Arthur was too shaken to say or do anything.

Oliver kissed the top of his head. Arthur shouldn't take everything he heard so literally.

Artie eventually relaxed a little.

He rubbed his back lightly.

"...W...Why do... This...?" Arthur couldn't utter a full sentence.

"You shouldn't freak out over everything. Take a joke once in a while."

Arthur looked up to Oliver once he heard that "wh...At d-do you m-mean by that?" He asked.

"It was a joke. It was a real person, but not Matthew. James has a lot of anger issues."

"Wh-wha?!" Arthur pushed Oliver away and looked at him.

Oliver hit the back of the closet. He nodded as he rubs his head from the collision, with the cupboard.

"The hell did you do that for, you bloody wanker!?"

"For fun~"

Arthur stood up and clenched his fists. "I'm glad that Mathew's okay but why the hell was there a real person in there?!"

Oliver shrugged. "I get bored, I like to kill people and cook them, and I like to watch others enjoy my cooking."

Arthur looked down when he started feeling a little weird, "people aren't the only things you put in there are they?" He looked to Oliver in annoyance.

"Maybe, a little poison~"

"And what sort of poison might that be?" He folded his arms and looked to Oliver slightly more annoyed after glancing down to see that he had a slight _problem_.

Oliver shrugged, "just regular poison."

"…With what in it?" Arthur asked beginning to feel a little weird.

Oliver had to think about that. "I think that it was just regular poison."

Arthur's _problem _began to swell a little more and he looked around. "W-Where's the bathroom?!"

Oliver pointed down the hall, helping Arthur out of the closet. "Down there."

Arthur took a few steps until his orgasm became fully hard and he fell to his knees. "Seriously Oliver... What the hell did you use...?" He groaned.

"Allen gave it to me for my birthday... I thought it was poison." It was in a container with skull and crossbones on it.

Arthur glared at him "well... It's not... Did you read what was in it?!"

"No I didn't. It didn't have a label." Oliver pulled out his cell phone and dialled Allen

**AN: Okay, I know that I did a shit job at editing but it's like 1:15AM here, so my brain isn't working completely but I had to find time so yeah… Next chapter WILL have YAOI! And may have mentions of 2P!US2P!UK or whatever and 2P!UKUK is what's actually going to be happen though. The story lines a little confusing from what I can see. Also MASTURBATION WARNING for the next chapter!**

**Editor/s: England**

**Writer/s: England & 2P!England.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have Fun, Ollie~**

"Dammit! Don't call him! It's bad enough that you've seen me like this! Last thing I want is more people!" Arthur curled up a little and was on the verge of needing to allow the erect cock out of its clothed prison but he didn't want to deal with it in front of Oliver, let alone anybody else.

"What do you want me to do then?"

Arthur glared at Oliver and then leaned on the outside of the closet door when he pulled it out. He sighed out in relief when it was finally out of the clothed prison that it was once in.

Oliver waited for Allen to pick up his phone. 'What was he doing anyway?' He blushed lightly when he glanced at Arthur.

Arthur's face became rather red and he began to stroke it.

Al finally picked up the phone "sup?"

"What was in that poison container you bought me?" Oliver tried not to look, turning so his back faced Arthur.

"Eh? Why?" Al asked.

Arthur growled "this is... Your b...Bloody fault... O-Oliver..." He then continued once again.

"Sort of gave Arthur the entire bottle. I thought it was poison!"

Al cracked up laughing.

"It's not funny...! You wanker," Arthur glared back at Oliver when he could hear Allen in hysterics.

Oliver just glared at his phone, "Allen...what was in the bottle?"

"I'm assuming Arthur's hard; since you're asking... It's just aphrodisiacs~ nothing more~ now! Have fun, while I mess with Mattie a little~" he teased as he heard the usual _don't you dare touch Mathew_ on the other side of the phone.

"Why would you buy me something like that? Were you hoping I'd use it on myself while you were here with me~?"

"…Ew! No! I was simply hoping that you'd use the full bottle, on an unsuspecting stranger... I think that it was six times to cum before your cock will ease up on ya, so I suggest you take your opportunity, Ollie~" Al explained and hung up the phone.

Oliver growled. "Pervert..."

"What did he put in it?" Arthur asked as he stopped stroking for a minute.

"Full bottle of aphrodisiacs..."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope...Pervert..." Oliver sighed. "It might take a few hours to get it out of your system."

"What on earth were you expecting…?" He groaned in annoyance.

"I thought it was poison!"

"That's even worse!" Arthur continued.

"It's better than this!"

Arthur let out a loud moan as cum covered his hand. "You still... Attempted... It..." He said breathlessly and groaned with dismay about the fact that it still hasn't gone down.

Oliver shrugged. "I poison people all the time." He looked at Arthur, "Allen said it will take a while..."

"Yeah...Especially since... You used the whole... Bottle...And not just a couple of drops... But that's not what I'm annoyed...About... You tried to... Poison me you...Wanker!" As breathless as Arthur was, he wasn't breathless enough to yell the last word.

Oliver walked over and held Arthur. He kissed him lightly

Arthur blushed a little more and continued on with it.

He made out with him. Oliver moved Arthur's hand and pumped his member. He knew the other was tired and his body wasn't exactly friends with him, at the moment

Arthur pulled out. "S-stop... I can... Handle it... On my own..." He panted.

"You can barely talk or even see straight."

Arthur groaned in annoyance. "Fine, do... What you like."

He smirked, "what I like~? I don't think you'd agree to that~"

Arthur had finally caught his breath back "anything! I don't care, just do something! It really hurts right now!" He yelled.

The quickest thing Oliver could think of was a blowjob. He got down and took Arthur's length into his mouth.

Arthur moaned at the sudden warmth and intertwined his fingers into Oliver's hair.

He deep throated him and bobbed his head as he sucked.

Arthur's moans became louder and needier.

He rubbed his hips lightly, finding his way down to rub his entrance.

Arthur gasped "j...Just not that!"

He only teased there.

Arthur looked down to Ollie. He didn't even want to be touched there.

Oliver removed his hand. He wasn't sure if he wanted it or not.

Arthur was clueless as to how to react but was thankful that Oliver removed his hand.

It was fine for him. Oliver was no expert.

"J...Just keep going and we'll see where things... Lead to."

That was fine with him. He continued to suck him off.

Artie was on the brink of cumming again. "I'm c-cuahhh~!" Before he could get a full sentence out he finally came again.

Oliver swallowed all of it before pulling back.

Arthur curled up and saw that he was still hard. "S-s...Sorry" he apologised for cumming in Oliver's mouth.

"It's fine." He pumped him with his hand.

Arthur's body had become extremely needy but he just didn't know how to say it, even though Oliver knew how to reply to it. He was stuck in a line of pleasure and then he finally found the right way to say it "p...Pleasahaaah morahahngh~!"

Oliver chuckled. "That was some language~"

Arthur couldn't help it. He was on the brink of cumming for a third time and was at the point where he didn't care what happened to him, "Jahhah h-hurry uaaah!"

He pumped him harder and faster.

Arthur almost screamed this time when he came.

Oliver wasn't sure if it was out of pain or pleasure.

"Th-that... Wa-s good," he said while trying not to moan. He groaned when he looked down and saw that he was still erect.

Oliver sighed. He felt bad for Arthur's body. He's going to be scarred for life.

Arthur lied back so that he was lying with his back flat on the floor. His eyes were half lidded and he had a line of drool coming from his mouth.

Oliver chuckled. "You look so cute~"

"J...Just hurry u-up..." Arthur groaned. His cock was still erect and he had no idea how much longer it was going to remain like that for.

Oliver went back to pumping him.

Arthur had his legs spread and bucked his hips a little.

He pumped faster.

Arthur continued on bucking his hips in time with Oliver's pumps and finally came for the fourth time. He was exhausted and annoyed at the fact that his erection still hasn't died down. "O...O...Oliv...er...J-j-just go ins-ide already." He was panting more than before.

"You want me to screw you?"

Arthur nodded "p...Plea...Please!"

Oliver nodded, "alright." He wasn't sure if Arthur was a virgin or not, might as well make sure that he wouldn't be in pain. He wet his fingers before pushing one inside of Arthur's entrance.

Arthur gasped, he was at the point where he himself needed it but he didn't know how much so.

He fingered him lightly, wanting to stretch him out.

Arthur squirmed a little but quickly adjusted.

He added another finger.

Arthur nearly screamed and covered his mouth. He wasn't used to this. He wanted Oliver in him but it hurt with only two fingers; it had been a while since he'd last had sex.

He kissed him lightly, thrusting them softly. Oliver smiled lightly when he noticed that Arthur slowly moved his hands away from his mouth.

Arthur looked to Oliver with mild lust. He was about to let out a loud moan when he brushed passed his prostate.

He noticed this and rubbed his prostate lightly.

Arthur hugged Oliver and hid his face. It had gone from the pink shade all the way to a scarlet shade.

He chuckled and pulled him close.

"Hurry... Up."

Oliver chuckled. "So cute~"

Arthur once again wasn't amused. "Do you want me to change my mind?!"

Oliver smiled. "Don't worry. I'm just messing around." He hooked his fingers into his prostate.

Arthur tensed up and let out a loud moan. He came again the second Oliver did that and ended up back in his previous position; erect cock and all.

Oliver finished fingering him, "condom, yes or no?"

Arthur nodded "c...Co...Dom..." He was incredibly exhausted but still needed it.

Oliver went over to his desk and pulled out one of the condoms before he made his way back over to Arthur. He lubricated it before putting it on. Oliver slowly thrust into Arthur.

Arthur gasped as he felt the large cock sliding into him and squeezed his ass tight. He was completely tense and it wasn't feeling as good as he had hoped.

Oliver kissed him lightly. "Sh. You need to relax." He made out with him as he rubbed his chest and teased one of his nipples.

Arthur couldn't seem to find himself relax as much as he tried. He wrapped his arms around Oliver and began to map out Oliver's mouth. He slowly loosened up but once he felt Oliver move a little he went back to squeezing as well as clawing with his nails this time round.

He tried to calm him. Oliver lightly rocked his hips. "I'm not going to hurt you, Arthur." He kissed him more.

Arthur slowly loosened up once again. That was only his tip and already he couldn't take the pain that had started to outweigh the pleasure, of which he was meant to be feeling.

Oliver rubbed his hips lightly. He moved to Arthur's neck and licked it, leaving a mark

Arthur whimpered a bit when he felt the mild suction on his neck, "I...I can...T I can't... D-do this..." He felt a tear trickle down to his cheek.

Oliver froze when he saw the other' cry. He pulled back and embraced him. "Sh. It's okay. We don't have to." He could tell the other was scared.

"I need it... Bu...T I can't h-handle it..." He hugged into Oliver's chest.

He kissed his forehead lightly. "It's okay. Don't force yourself."

"S-sorry... Now I've le...Ft you l-like that too." He apologized. Oliver was still in him and he could still do something about it. They were both hard and his problem still demanded more seeing to. He had no idea what to do anymore and continued on crying.

Oliver held him. He wouldn't let him go. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Would you like me to go back to fingering you?"

"...I..." Arthur thought about it for a minute "I just need to go a little slower is all," he responded.

"Take your time."

They repositioned themselves and Arthur was straddling Oliver. He hid his head into his counterpart's shoulder whilst he began to move.

Oliver held his hips lightly to help.

Arthur slowly moved and whimpered every here and now.

"Take your time. No rushing." He kissed him, making out his him softly.

Arthur pushed into the kiss this time and continued until he was finally done getting Oliver's entire hard dick into him. He moved away, out of the kiss. "I...Is it a-a-all in yet?" He panted while trying to hold back any signs of pain.

Oliver nodded. "It's in." He kissed him more to take his mind off of the pain.

Arthur licked at his lips and slowly made his way into Oliver's mouth, then began to map it out once again while bucking a little.

He rocked his hips lightly, tangling his tongue with Arthur's.

Arthur didn't know what it was but he found Oliver's taste kind of sweet, if you manage to taste passed the blood.

Oliver's rocking soon turned into light thrusts.

Arthur pulled back, so that his back was on the ground whilst pulling Oliver along with him so that the man was on top and able to thrust properly.

Oliver continued to make out with Arthur as he thrusts

After all of that Arthur finally came and his cock was now limp and didn't show any signs of rising again.

He moaned and came after him. Oliver smiled lightly. "The curse is lifted~"

"Don't you ever... Poison my food again..." He panted.

"And if I do, I'll make sure it's actually poison."

Arthur glared and started to pull away.

Oliver chuckled.

"Get out of me..." He growled.

"Alright," he softly pulled out of him. Oliver removed the condom he had on and threw it away.

Arthur liked the ease of having it pulled out of him. He moved so that he was once again straddling Oliver. "Where's the bed? I'm tired..." He asked after he zipped his pants back up and leaned onto Oliver's chest.

Oliver picked up Arthur and carried him to the other room. He laid him on the bed before getting in himself.

Arthur snuggled his head into Oliver's chest and fell asleep.

He wrapped his arms around him, falling asleep as well.

AN: To answer the question, Oliver was given aphrodisiacs by Al and they were labelled poison so Oliver thought that he should give it a try on Arthur and see what type of poison it is: I hope that answered your previous question IF you didn't get the hint from this chapter of what was in the medicine and why Arthur was feeling…_Weird_... XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Writer/s: England+2P!England.

Editor/s: England.


	6. Chapter 6

**How Many People?**

Arthur woke up the next morning and snuggled further into Oliver's chest. He pulled Arthur closer in his sleep.

Arthur kissed him, engulfed in the warmth, waking Oliver up in the process. He softly returned the kiss.

Arthur managed his way up so that they were both at eye level and began to make out with him a little.

Oliver replied to the kiss, tangling his tongue with his. Arthur began to dominate a little and half made his way on top.

He rubbed his back lightly as they made out. He was fine with being dominated.

Arthur eventually realised what he was doing and stopped completely, before he'd do something that he'd regret like last night.

Oliver chuckled and smiled. "Good morning." Arthur rolled over and blushed.

He chuckled and hugged him. "You okay?" Arthur simply nodded. He was still rather annoyed about last night when Oliver attempted to poison him.

Oliver kissed his neck. "Hungry? I won't poison anything."

"Yes please... I don't want people in it either..." He specified.

"I know." Oliver put on clothes and went downstairs. He opened the fridge and pulled out some ingredients. He wasn't very good when it came to making normal food, but he would give it a try.

Arthur followed, not far behind and sat on the bench to observe.

Oliver was making pancakes, eggs, and some bacon.

It was a little silent in the kitchen until Arthur finally spoke, "not a good combination. I'd go with bacon and eggs separate to pancakes, not serve them up all together."

Arthur's voice freaked him out a little. He chuckled. "Don't have to eat them together."

"Then why are you making them at the same time? One will get cold by the time you finish the other." He bluntly explained.

"The eggs aren't even on the grill. I only started to make the mix for them." He was cooking the pancakes and bacon first.

"Um... Pancakes are sweet and bacon isn't only savoury; it's meat."

He smiled. "I know." Oliver had a sweet tooth.

Arthur chuckled a little. "I'd like to see how you'd make it taste nice~" he teased. "Underestimating my cooking, are we~?"

"Not at all~" he continued to tease.

"I think you are~"

Arthur chuckled a little. Oliver smirked. "Maybe you should give me a kiss; so I know that you aren't joking~"

Arthur sighed and got off of the bench. He then walked over to Oliver, kissed him on the cheek and sat on the bench once again, only this time closer.

He chuckled and continued to cook.

"Good to know that it isn't a regular thing with you and poison."

"Sort of is, but I don't have to use it in cooking."

"Oh? And how many guests would that've been?"

Oliver laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Arthur tilted his head a little.

"Nothing~"

"Well?"

Oliver hummed as he cooked. "Come on~ why aren't you telling me how many people you've poisoned~?" Arthur continued to question, only this time in a teasing tone.

"Everyone that's entered the home~"

Arthur wrapped his legs around Oliver and hugged him to his chest. "How many~"

"So many~"

He was quite surprised from the position

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me~"

"Guess I won't tell you then~" Oliver continued to cook.

Arthur put all of his weight onto Oliver by sliding off of the bench and into a piggyback.

He chuckled and moved the food to two plates.

"Come on~ it shouldn't be that big of a secret~"

"I've killed around a hundred or more people."

Arthur got off, as promised. "Whoa... That's... A lot of people..."

He nodded, "I know~"

Arthur just stood there. Oliver looked at him, "something wrong?"

"I-it's nothing, just a lot of people for one person to kill." Oliver shrugged. "It doesn't take a lot." Oliver handed Arthur a plate and sat with him.

Arthur store at his food for a minute, but then started eating some bacon. Oliver smiled at him before starting to eat himself.

"Did you want the pancakes? As I said before, bacon and pancakes aren't really a combination that I go for." He asked and took another bite. "Keep them for later."

"Okay... But I didn't think that they were any good when cold though?" He finished off half of the meat that was on his plate. "I can warm it up later."

"Okay," Arthur nodded and continued on eating, "...Th-thanks for last night..."

He blushed lightly. "D-Don't mention it..."

"Also... Don't ever try something like that again... It hurts a lot; when it's up for that long." Arthur avoided blushing.

He chuckled. "It was an accident."

"Some accident... Next time... Ask the person that gave you the stuff!" He raised his voice.

"I did. I called him."

"...That was _after_ you gave me the drug..." He groaned.

"It was in a poison container."

"Doesn't matter; you don't give someone a drug without knowing what it is."

He pouted. "I do it all the time."

"Then don't... Not when it's from that git anyway..."

"Allen usually gives me regular poison."

"And what were you expecting to have happen to me?" He raised a brow and looked to the strawberry blond in suspicion. He smiled. "Watch you bleed and tear at your own skin~"

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked to Oliver in horror.

Oliver grinned, "what~?"

"That's awful."

"Not really." Arthur stopped eating and put his knife and fork down, "I think... I've lost my appetite..." Oliver picked up Arthur's fork and grinned, looking at him like a predator looks at its prey. "I'm not~"

"Not what?" Arthur looked over to Oliver in confusion.

He smirked and leaned across the table. Oliver pressed the knife to Arthur's cheek. "What do you think~?"

Arthur hit Oliver's arm away and ran towards the kitchen. He shut the door behind him and hid. Oliver smirked and followed him. "Aw~ Little Arthur is hiding away in my kitchen. However will I get in~?"

Arthur quickly hid in the pantry; since he worked out the previous night that Oliver knows how to pick locks, so it was best to hide while you still had time.

The sound of the lock being picked filled the room. Oliver opened the door and closed it, locking it back into place, "Arthur~? Come out come out wherever you are~"

When Arthur heard that Oliver had finally got in, he held his breath.

He opened the cabinet doors, looking for him. Oliver hummed as he chose a different knife from his collection. One of them was a skinning knife.

He looked through a small gap to see where Oliver was at and jumped when blue, Cheshire like eyes met his and this time they had two pink rings.

Oliver smirked and ripped the doors open. He smiled at Arthur, yanking him out. "Even though I love our game of hide and seek, I wish you wouldn't run from me~"

Arthur gasped and tried running to the other door but it was locked.

Oliver pinned him to the ground. "Don't run from me~ it makes me even more angry~"

"…N-n-no!" He didn't like this at all, his eyes widened when he noticed the selection of knives in his hand.

Oliver kissed his cheek lightly. "Sh~ just accept it~" Arthur tried bucking his hips, only this time not sexually, "get off!"

He smirked and pinned him down more. Oliver hummed as he cut his arm with one of the knives.

Arthur could only make a muffled groan when he felt the knife cutting through his flesh.

Oliver licked up the blood, he drank it happily. He made more cuts on Arthur.

Arthur began to cry a little but had stopped struggling. He was already scared of Oliver and had only just become comfortable around him, now this? But if were to Arthur become comfortable around Oliver's sense of yandere, he wouldn't be that all surprised of him.

Arthur had become a little submissive to the man and was scared to death of him at this current point.

Oliver wouldn't kill him. Arthur was his play toy. Everything about him was his. He licked the running blood off of Arthur until the wounds finally blocked up. He grinned at Arthur's expression. "You look so adorable~"

Arthur was looking to Oliver with a pained, half lidded look on his face.

It was so beautiful to him; the look of pain. Oliver kissed him.

Arthur didn't resist. How could he? He was too scared of being punished further.

Oliver loved it when his prey struggled. They always put up a fight at some point. He smiled and pulled back from the kiss after a while. He seemed to have returned back to normal.

Arthur remained how he was while Oliver ran his hand through Arthur's hair.

Arthur couldn't really use his arms; due to his wounds and them hurting whenever he so tried to make an effort to move them. "I...I...Is...I-it over...?"

"For now~" Oliver picked up Arthur and carried him upstairs.

Arthur was shaken and yet he didn't resist being picked up. Oliver laid him on the bed and gave him a soft kiss to show him that he was going to be alright, "...M...My arms hurt... Real bad..." Arthur groaned.

Oliver went into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages, alcohol and other medicine; before returning to the bed. He poured some alcohol on one of the wounds and softly patted it with a cotton ball before he rubbed some medical cream on it.

He winced a little but ignored the mild pain, "w-wh...Why did you d-do that?"

"Bloodlust reasons" He aided the other wounds as well.

Arthur was tired but quickly snapped out of it when the bandages were being wrapped.

He made sure that the bandages weren't too tight on him. "You're strangely good at first aid for someone who tends to kill people."

"Allen and James are brothers. I'm used to it."

Arthur let out a slight chuckle, "this world is completely different to the one Mathew and I are from."

"I know. I've been there before."

"Eh? What for…?"

"Look around out of curiosity. Our world is only backwards."

"Well... That explains a thing or two." Oliver simply nodded, in response.

Once Arthur was fully treated, he immediately got up and Oliver glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't injure himself in the process. "C...Can I please...Um...See Mathew?"

Oliver blinked. "Let me call James first." He wouldn't want Arthur to see anything he shouldn't. He picked up his phone and dialled his number.

"What do you want strawberry brains?" James asked in a snarling voice over the phone.

Oliver chuckled and talked to James from a few minutes before hanging up. He looked to Arthur, "seems Matthew is available."

"That's a relief..." He sighed out.

AN: Shiesse this took a while to get done BUT here it is… I think I might start getting rid of some stuff along the way as well since we have 461 PAGES of THIS ONE FANFICTION! As I said before, this fanfiction's gonna be about the same size as a book… Possibly _Mosby's Dictionary _IF we keep this up… KEEP IN MIND! There are ONLY TWO people working on this fanfiction (2P!England and England)! SO! IF WE TAKE TOO LONG TO PUBLISH A CHAPTER, THEN IT'S BECAUSE THERE ARE ONLY TWO PEOPLE WRITING AND ONE OF THE TWO ARE EDITING! We do have lives and still go to school so we apologize profusely if we aren't working at the speed that you want us too!

Writer/s: 2P!England+England.

Editor/s: England.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short Visit**

James seemed to have given them the okay to come over. Oliver knocked on James's front door.

James answered the door. "You sure took your time…"

"Well sorry."

James simply rolled his eyes and let them in, "he's in the basement."

Oliver held Arthur's hand and brought him to the basement.

When Arthur had seen how bad of a condition that Mathew was in, he ran straight over. "Mattie!"

Oliver smiled at him. At least he was happy. He glanced at James. "I figured you'd take your anger out on him."

James shrugged, "let's leave them alone for a bit..."

Oliver nodded and followed James. "What have you been up to?"

"Keeping an eye on a certain _pair_…" Alfred and Al walked into the room, "…Doing…_You know what_…" He added.

Oliver blinked when he noticed his other brother and his counterpart. Al had a smirk planted on his face and Alfred still wasn't sure whether he was still sleeping or what.

Oliver raised a brow at Allen, "what's that look for?"

"…Hungry." Al said to himself, he'd had a busy night.

"Hey! Next time you decide to play with your toys, keep the noise down." James glared.

Oliver snickered. "So that's why you're smirking~"

Al chuckled, "maybe~"

He smirked and squeezed Al's nose.

Allen quickly pulled back, "I get enough of that from Flavio and his annoying little brother, I don't need you to do that, as well…" He groaned he still couldn't believe that his ex-boyfriend was still treating him as if they were dating; then again, that was half the case.

Oliver chuckled. "Come on~ Flavio loves you~ he totally has a crush on you~"

"D-does not!" Al blushed a bit.

Oliver giggled. "Yeah he does~"

"You're going to have to owe me with _you know what_ tonight…" James glared at Allen.

Al chuckled and nodded, rough sex was always fun. He loved it. "Yeah~ yeah~"

Oliver hit James on the head. "No you won't."

"Ow! What's your problem?!" James held the part of his head that was hit.

"We muck around all the time. He just meant that he was gonna be dominating me this time." Al explained.

"I know what he was meaning." He crossed his arms.

"If you know, then what's your problem?!" James glared. Al's eyes widened; things were going to be really rough tonight.

Oliver shrugged. "I just don't like the way you talk to your brother."

"So? He's mine to play with and he knows that." James could get really territorial.

"You still shouldn't talk to him like that."

"It's fine, Ollie. I'm used to this sort of treatment…Kinda." Al really didn't like where this was going, since James had a habit to take his anger out on others.

It wouldn't be a first. They were all pretty violent. Even though Oliver was the shortest brother out of the three, he was probably the most violent. Allen would probably be the least violent, since James had rage issues.

Al was a little more concerned that it won't be James's cock that'd go in him that night. He has used his hockey stick before and James has even used Allen's baseball bat. They have too many things used for sport, that James wouldn't hesitate to use on him and he knew that; all too well.

Oliver stretched lightly and looked at his brothers. "I should probably head back." It was getting late.

James shrugged.

Allen looked to Oliver, "you can stay for the afternoon, ya brought your counterpart, yeah? Alfie probably wants to see him."

Oliver nodded. "Guess I can stay a little longer then..."

Allen nodded, "Alfie~ go to the basement. Someone will be glad to see you."

Alfred nodded and went down to the basement, he was welcomed with a hug and questions all bombed onto him.

Oliver smiled. "Well. They should be happy."

Allen nodded, he was also doing this for his sake, the later Oliver left, the longer he'd be off the hook, which was probably a good thing.

James walked over to Allen and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't think that I don't know what you're doing…" He growled.

Allen gulped. Yep, he was in for it.

Oliver giggled at that. "Don't hurt him too much, James."

Allen continued, getting food ready and started chopping up some vegetables and Oliver helped him.

James felt down to Al's inner thighs and smirked as he received a soft moan. "I did say that I knew what you were doing~" he chuckled.

Oliver was happy that James and Allen got along even if the way they got along was weird.

Al knew that this wasn't exactly getting along but as long as Oliver didn't suspect anything and James wasn't being violent, things were fine.

Oliver stretched a little bit. Nothing was suspected.

Al glanced back at James when he started groping him, "stop it." He whispered.

James shook his head with a grin and moved his touch a little higher.

Allen held back a moan when he felt his crotch being grabbed, "I-I said to s-stop...For now a-any way..." He stuttered.

Oliver giggled at them and pulled out his knife, smiling at them. "Are you going to stop~?"

James glanced back at him, "probably not." He said bluntly and squeezed a little tighter, "you can touch him as well, remember?" He reminded Oliver of one of the visits.

Allen gasped in response.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then don't get all iffy, I still can."

Oliver smirked. "Just don't have sex with him right now."

"I won't, I just play with him a little." James explained and squeezed a little more.

Al moaned a little louder, this time.

He chuckled and removed the knife from Allen's hands. He didn't want him to accidently cut himself.

Al leaned into James's chest.

"I'll be dropping you and your counterpart home tonight, Ollie. Scotty was recently in the neighbourhood."

Oliver glared. "Oh really...?"

"He knocked on the door and asked if you still lived here."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you and Francois broke up and had left the house to Allen and I..."

At least he told him the truth. "Alright. Do you know why he was looking for me?"

"He was only back to give you another beating...You know? The usual..."

He nodded. "Sounds like him." Oliver smiled at James.

"So, yeah...I'm gonna walk you home through the back route."

Oliver nodded, "alright."

"Quit squeezing me..." Allen groaned and dug his head further into his brothers' chest.

Oliver chuckled at that and rubbed Allen's head.

Al blushed.

James kissed his forehead and loosened his grip. "You've been good~ I'll let you off for now~"

Allen sighed out in relief.

He looked at James. "Might taking me home?"

James nodded, "didn't you want to eat first? Also, I don't think that your counterpart exactly approves of you serving food that he didn't see you make. He'd at least trust what his brothers say." He explained.

Al picked up the knife again when he felt James move his hands to his hips and finished cutting up the food. "Do you want what we're having? Or did you want to have some flesh and blood?" He asked.

He smiled. "I'm fine thank you. Besides, I only poisoned him once"

"Poisoning someone would kind of lower their trust..." Al groaned a little.

"So would giving someone aphrodisiacs and putting it in a poison bottle." He was still angry about that.

Allen chuckled, "you've seen me cook, unlike you I don't poison my food~"

"How was I supposed to know it wasn't poison?!"

"You still attempted it~" he teased.

Oliver growled. "I should poison you."

Once he was done with the vegetables, he got the plates out and set out the food. "I'm gonna bring our counterparts their share..." He kept note of Oliver's last comment.

Oliver nodded, "alright."

Allen brought the counterpart's food down to the cellar.

"...So, what did you actually do to make Allen burst out laughing earlier?"

He sighed. "I thought that the bottle of poison was poison so I used all of it and fed it to Arthur. It was actually an entire bottle of aphrodisiacs that Allen put in my kitchen for some reason."

"You...Seriously...? You idiot...You don't just trust him without some suspicion... Anyway, speaking of drugs, do you have anything that'll paralyse the victim but not knock them out?"

"How was I supposed to know? I should have something like that."

"And leaves the nerves still working?"

"I believe so."

He looked at James. "What are you planning to do?"

James smirked, "can I please have some...In needle form~?"

"I'll get you some at the house."

"Thanks," James said, his face returned to normal as Allen returned.

Al glared at the pair, "what did you do with my food?"

Oliver raised a brow and shrugged.

"James?" Allen glared.

He shrugged in response. He wants to leave him to stress.

"What was wrong with it?"

"You were talking about drugging me, earlier..."

"That doesn't mean I did it."

Al's glare sharpened and he grabbed the plate without meat.

Oliver walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Now I really don't trust you..."

"I didn't do anything, Allen."

He looked away "...I'll take your word for it...But just this once..."

He smiled and hugged him.

Al took a seat at the table, next to Oliver and James.

Oliver was starting to fall asleep.

"You okay?" James looked over.

"…H-Huh?" Oliver blinked and nodded lightly

"I'll finish dinner when I get back, Allen." He said and got up. He got Arthur out of the chamber. "We'd best get going in case anything does happen."

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Al nodded and continued to eat as the two left.

James walked Oliver home and they sent Arthur inside.

Oliver smiled at James and gave him a hug,

"Can you grab the syringe and drug?"

He nodded and went in the kitchen and pulled out the drug. He filled a syringe with the liquid and puts a cap on it before handing it to James.

James thanked him and returned home, "this is going to be fun~" he chuckled as he walked in the door and was welcomed by the American's warm arms.

Allen smiled. "You were gone for too long, James."

"How was fifteen minutes too long?"

"It felt like an hour."

He smiled a little and hugged back.

Allen was happy.

"Let's go inside, I need to eat."

He nodded and went inside with James.

James sat down and ate his food how it was, "what did you do for this supposed hour?"

"Laid on the couch and finished eating."

"Fun~" he quickly finished his food and did the usual routine; shower, brush teeth, etc. He didn't get dressed in PJs this time though. Instead, he got dressed in his checker jacket and jeans.

Allen sat in the room and watched some TV while James was getting ready for bed.

James walked out and smirked when he saw Allen's back to him. He quietly walked up behind him.

Allen didn't seem to notice.

His smirk grew and he pulled the syringe out. He took the cap off and jabbed it right into Allen's arm, he quickly injected the contents and pulled it out.

Allen flinched and turned to glare at James when he felt something being injected into his arm.

James walked off and put the syringe in the bin, before he went back to Allen, "time for bed, let's go." He wanted to get Allen to the bedroom before the drug kicks in.

He growled lightly and nodded, walking into the bedroom. He had no right to refuse.


End file.
